A database deployment infrastructure can be a service layer of a database management system that simplifies the deployment of database objects and other design time artifacts by providing a declarative approach for defining these design time artifacts and ensuring a consistent deployment into the database management system environment (DBMS), based on a transactional all-or-nothing deployment model and implicit dependency management. Such an approach can leverage capabilities of a modern high-speed DBMS, such as for example the HANA in-memory DBMS (IM-DBMS) available from SAP SE of Walldorf, Germany, which can provide very high performance relative to disk-based approaches.
Using various customization-enabling integrated development environments (IDE), such as for example the HANA Studio available for use with the HANA IM-DBMS (available from SAP SE of Walldorf, Germany), a user may, using a group of design time artifacts, create information models, tables, landscapes, etc. on a different system or systems than that on which a DBMS is executed.
Furthermore, various applications can be used to analyze data, such as data tables. For example, Advanced Business Application Programming (ABAP, available from SAP SE, Walldorf, Germany) can use a calculation engine of HANA, such as for analyzing and/or compiling information contained in one or more tables. Although specific types of systems, such as ABAP and HANA, are referred to in some of the examples described herein, these are merely examples as other systems may be used as well.